To Bet On Love
by CheckeredShoes
Summary: When Draco makes a bet with Blaise that he could get Ginny in bed (although she plans on saving her innocence until marriage) he finds himself facing more problems than he could ever handle
1. The choice that started it all

The Frozen and the Burned  
  
Thunder cracked above in the heavens as the rain poured heavily among the students. They were all running through the wispy pieces of grass to the grand doors of the Hogwarts Castle screaming amongst them selves and tripping into mud holes.  
  
One student remained however, blanketed in her own misery and doubt. Water was seeping through her skin and bones, into her very core but she shook the thought of going inside from of her mind. 'No, I can't, I can't go inside, not when this had happened, and they'll make fun of me forever....' She trembled. 'Oh why did I do it? Why did I kiss Harry Potter?!?'  
  
Flashback During lunchtime a vibrant redheaded girl walked through the great hall to have a meal. Ginny and her friend Colin were starving and after a long lesson in potions, were all up for having some relaxation time.  
  
"That was the worst lesson I've ever had!" Colin said while he slipped into his seat next to Ginny.  
  
Helping herself to some mashed potatoes and gravy she replied "I know, but it couldn't be worse than Professor Binns droning on and on about the history of wizard money." "GINNY!!!" Someone panted as they ran towards their table. She turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was Parvati. The plated hair girl slid onto the bench on the other side.  
  
"I heard that Harry Potter is going to ask you out!!!" she exclaimed with an excited look that scrunched her face. Her expression soon changed however when she saw the very boy she was talking about walk through the doors. "Oh my, here he comes! I have to go!!" she said in a rush while climbing back over the bench to join her other friends. Leave it up to Parvati to pass on the gossip.  
  
Ginny swallowed with a huge gulp and started to feel her face burn with nerves. As Harry bent down and opened his mouth to say something, Ginny felt her own legs rise to meet him while her lips connect with his. After her eyes fluttered open from the kiss when it was over she couldn't believe what she had done.  
  
Thunder growled as Harry started to finish what he was saying "I was just wondering if Cho and I could sit here....there aren't any seats left...we're going out, didn't Ron tell you?" he said shifting uneasily. But the only reply he received was a blur of crimson hair as she ran out of sight.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
The poor drenched copper haired girl rocked herself whimpering with all the thoughts running through her colliding with each other. She was beginning to get a headache and it wasn't a nice feeling to add on to her humiliation. 'I don't want to ever go back...it's not like anyone noticed me before...so why bother?'  
  
Ginny looked around, noticing that she had been abandoned, by everyone, even her family. 'Is this supposed to happen? Am I supposed to not have anyone??'  
  
The sky was growing darker as she looked up and more clouds rolled in as she became angry at herself for her actions.  
  
Draco sighed as he reached the outside steps of the entrance to the castle. He hadn't been out in a long time but had thought tonight was the perfect chance without the sun being there to damage his pale skin.  
  
Looking around he noticed the illuminating image of copper hair and started toward the owner unnoticed.  
  
As Ginny hugged her knees to her chest, Draco noticed that her eyes were rimmed with red and her hair was plastered to her face in tangled knots. She was biting her lip occasionally while singing as the tears threatened to overcome her own self control.  
  
For some reason at that moment Draco felt pity for the youngest Weasley. 'Pity is for the weak' Draco smirked to himself. 'Yes, poor little Weasley, she's probably crying about Mr. Potty, how incredibly sad, at least every girl in the school wouldn't mind if I kissed them' and with his air of superiority, he walked over to her.  
  
"What's wrong Weasel too ugly for Pothead? Or if I'm not mistaken, maybe it's because you kissed him when you know he doesn't like you?'  
  
whimpering to herself she bit her lip and said softly 'please go away Malfoy, can't you see I want time to myself?' Although the answer was accompanied with a cruel smirk.  
  
'Oh but that is what you've had for your whole life, you've always been alone and without someone, can't you see that nobody loves you? Nobody cares about the poor Weasley girl...'  
  
But before Draco could say anything else to sadden her she ran away.  
  
He sighed. Nothing was fun anymore, he hated insulting everyone, mind you, it was getting pretty dull since he had been saying the same mockery for the past 5 years. Walking to the castle doors with the squishing of his custom made shoes on the grass he encountered Blaise at the great oak doors.  
  
Blaise was the kind of girl that every Slytherin male wanted. Heck, she even made all the girls question their choice of gender. With raven black hair and cold ice blue eyes that stood out, anyone would think she was the most gorgeous out of the Slytherin house or perhaps the others too. She was even the girl that Draco Malfoy lusted after himself.  
  
'Hello Malfoy' she purred and licked her lips.  
  
'Blaise' he said smoothly trying to cover the lust in his voice though he knew she was already acquainted with his feelings.  
  
'I have a proposition for you if you would like to accept.'  
  
'And what exactly is that?'  
  
'Ahem, well that Weasley girl is getting very pretty isn't she...' she said feigning interest.  
  
'Yes, I suppose so, what exactly is your point?' he said getting frustrated that she was taking her time.  
  
'Well,' she stopped there placing her hand on his chest. 'I know that you've been looking at me for the past....what 2 years?'  
  
He grunted in response.  
  
'Here's the deal, I will let you have me if, and only if...' she slid her hand down his torso and near his groin lightly 'you get the virgin Weasel to sleep with you'.  
  
'WHAT??' He exclaimed suddenly making her drop her hand.  
  
'Do we have a deal or not?' she imposed.  
  
'Why would you want to make this bet in the first place Zabini?' He questioned with a hint of annoyance-he was about to maybe shag her when she proposed this preposterous idea! Damn woman.  
  
'Because, if you win-that is, if you get her to sleep with you, you have me for whatever you want me for....'  
  
He thought about what she said his curiosity getting the better of him 'and if I don't get her in my bed?'  
  
'Then I get your reputation' she declared with a superior look.  
  
'What are you getting at?' he laughed. 'You? Get my reputation?' he whooped.  
  
'I know you're laughing now Malfoy, but just you wait, if you lose our little bet, you have to declare your love for Pansy although we both know how false that idea is' he grimaced at this 'AND while the school is laughing at you I get to have your new firebolt along with you doing my homework for the next school year.'  
  
'What makes you think I will agree to this?' he inquired.  
  
'Because if you win, you can do anything with me instead of having to compromise with the dirty school girls that you usually have in your bed.' 'So is it a deal? Or not?' she said with a conniving smirk.  
  
'Deal'. He acquiesced. This is going to be too easy and in no time I'll have the girl who's most lusted after moaning my name in my bed. It was his time to leer.  
  
Turning his back on her and walking away he heard her call once more – 'Oh and Draco honey? I just hope you know that Weasley is hoping to save her innocence till marriage, have fun!!'  
  
His back stiffened at her cold knowing laugh. How in the bloody hell am I going to make her fall in love with a.) her worst enemy and b.) the school bully while trying to get her into bed with me?!?!?! DAMN BLAISE, TRUST HER TO SCREW EVERYTHING!!!!  
  
A new found anger stirring, he plodded his way through the school to his own private chamber. 


	2. The Plan

Chapter Two Wow, it's only been about a day or so and I have 2 reviews!! Thank you so much! I think I shall go on with the next chapter and so, here it is!!! Oh and I forgot to say on chapter one that none of this belongs to me except for the story line. Read away!!!  
  
As Draco entered his dorm room with the slam of his door, he threw himself onto his bed. Alright, so the only thing I know about Weasley is in fact that she's a loser and is completely lonesome.... ha the weirdo. Well that's a start. If I could just act a bit um nice maybe she would warm up to me? Gahhhh I don't think that would work at all! She would obviously suspect me or maybe not because of the usual Weasley Stupidity gene. Maybe I could somehow get her to spend time with me? That might work.....  
  
And suddenly it was as if a light bulb had suddenly switched on in the Slytherin's head he smiled-almost. Of course!!!! That bloody oaf Hagrid said he needed extra help in his 5th year Care of Magical Creatures class so that they could study Griffins! Oh man this should be good although I now have the problem of convincing him to let me help...  
  
However, as Malfoy conceived a plan to get the littlest Weasley with him she was in fact pouring her eyes out in front of her mirror in her own dorm room.  
  
It's incredibly ironic how we ourselves are our worst critics. She thought to herself as she gazed at her reflection. Her big eyes reflected her moods and with the color of whiskey flecked with paprika like colors, they were her best attributes. She didn't think so. Of course, ever since Harry had been ignoring her, actually he had always acted as though she wasn't there, she had been thinking lower of herself. It was silly indeed. While she was considered one of the most beautiful women in school (along with Blaise) she failed to notice the exotic look that she had when she observed herself.  
  
A wave of depression hit her as she bit her trembling bottom lip keeping the strangled cry in the bottom of her throat from rising. She didn't want anyone to hear her in her dorm room since 3 girls shared it with her. Deciding it was best to fall asleep as it was already 1 am and she had classes, she changed into her pajamas and crawled into her cold bed. What a day, hopefully tomorrow will be better.  
  
Her eyes closed and unknowingly on the other side of the castle, so did Malfoy's. But what she didn't know, is that he had made up a plan, a perfect plan that she would hopefully and naively follow.  
  
Ginny woke up to sunlight escaping through her scarlet curtains. Ughhhhhhh whyyyyy morning????  
  
Tying her long copper hair up, she swung her feet off the side of the bed and jumped out. Oh my gosh its freezing! She thought as her tiny toes hit the ground.  
  
Giggling reached her ears. Great, the cool squad is awake. The one thing that Ginny never looked forward to was the beginning of her day when her three dorm mates would wake up. It's not that they were ever really mean to her.....it's just that they ignored her. She was non existent in their world of popularity. Ginny never understood why though. But it was quite clear that since she was the most beautiful out of all four of them and the school, they were just jealous.  
  
The girls (Clarissa, Sara, and Kelsey) figured out that if Ginny was considered in their group, she would steal all the guys away and as long as Ginny was a complete loser, all the guys in Hogwarts were theirs for the keeping.  
  
'Morning Clarissa, Sara, Kelsey' Ginny greeted sincerely and once again all she received were looks of disgust or the usual ignorance. That went well...haha yeah right... Yawning she pulled the clothes out of her dresser and threw them on ungracefully. Trudging down the stairs after brushing her teeth and washing her face she met Ron.  
  
'Hey Gin, how are you?' he said softly even though she knew he was referring to yesterday's incident.  
  
'I'm fine I guess, oh Ron, how could I have been so foolish?!?!' she exclaimed with a sob while he engulfed her in a tight hug.  
  
'Gin, it's going to be okay, really, I talked to Harry and he said that it won't be awkward unless you make it awkward.'  
  
'But the whole school is going to make sure I never forget about it!'  
  
'Look, Ginny, if it looks like it doesn't bother you, they will soon forget about it as well, it just depends on your attitude' he said reassuringly giving her an extra squeeze before letting her go.  
  
'Harry and I will even sit with you at breakfast just to show them how much you don't care.' He suggested.  
  
'Oh Ron, you're the bestest brother in the whole world!' she said tearing up.  
  
'Hey, you're soaking my shirt! Would you mind if I went to get Harry right now?'  
  
'Okay, go quick though, and go change, it looks like you drooled or something' she laughed as she watched him leap up the stairs.  
  
Still laughing to herself she failed to notice that someone was behind her.  
  
'HI!!!' Colin screamed in her ear as she jumped, screamed, and clutched her heart.  
  
'Bloody Hell Colin! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?' she breathed.  
  
'Nope, I just wanted to say hello and ask if you were going to sit with me at breakfast.'  
  
'Well, Ron and Harry are going to sit with me-or so they say- do you want to join us?' She asked.  
  
'Sure, that would be fine, I'm dead hungry though' he announced patting his tummy.  
  
'Of course you are, you eat almost as much as my brother!' she giggled again.  
  
'Did I hear someone talk about me?' Ron asked walking over with Harry right behind him.  
  
'Yeah, you did, but I was only implying that you ate like a cow.' She said with a smile.  
  
'I DO NOT!' he protested.  
  
'Um Ron...you kind of do...' harry stated also with a smile.  
  
'Ugh okay fine, I admit that I have a bit of an appetite.' He said slowly.  
  
Everyone laughed. 'Yeah, okay, sure Ron, whatever you say kiddo!' Ginny laughed.  
  
'Where's Hermione?' Harry questioned.  
  
'She's in the library, she asked me however to bring her some toast if I could.' Ron answered.  
  
'Yeah if he doesn't eat all of it' Ginny joked.  
  
'Hey!' he cried grabbing her and giving her a noogie. (a/n if you don't know what that is, its when you take your knuckles and rub them on someone's head-it hurts and messes up the hair).  
  
'Ow Ron that hurts, stop! Please anyone help!' Ginny yelped.  
  
'I'm only doing this because I love you sis' he stated.  
  
'CAN WE ALL GO TO BREAKFAST NOW BEFORE WE MISS IT?' Colin shouted over Ginny's screams.  
  
'Righto mate! On our way then' Ron replied.  
  
And arms linked together, all four of them marched or rather skipped down to the great hall.  
  
As Ginny, Colin, Ron, and Harry entered the doors, the whole school greeted them with a shocked look. It could be because she and Harry's arms were linked together, or the fact that she looked confident without a trace of embarrassment on her face.  
  
Cho however looked envious, clearly she misunderstood the linked arms as she started to yell at Harry for cheating on her.  
  
'HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE TOGETHER AND NOW YOU"VE GONE WITH...WITH HER?!?!?!!' she yelled pointing at Ginny with a look of pure fury and astonishment. But before Harry could explain himself she took off sprinting through the doors and out of sight.  
  
He sighed turned to his three friends and said 'well I guess I better go after her' while he himself jogged out of the Great Hall.  
  
While this whole episode was going on Draco had a look of disappointment and anger in his eyes. Damnit, she's friends with him again. Looks like I'll have to do my second plan sooner than I thought.  
  
'Flint! Higgs! I want to talk to you guys for a second' Malfoy announced.  
  
Leaning over to both Slytherin's he discussed his plan.  
  
'Alright you two, see that hot Weasley over there?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah, that guy is hot' Terrence Higgs commented.  
  
'EWWW I meant the bloody girl for god's sake!' Malfoy hollered with disgust.  
  
'Anyway, as I ignore that last comment from you Higgs, I was wondering if maybe you two could you know, take advantage of her tomorrow night when she's walking back to the Gryffindor common room after dinner. I have this bet with Zabini that if I get the Weasel in bed with me-willingly-I'll be able to have Zabini all to myself. The problem is, is that I have no way of getting Weasley to trust me and that is where you two come in. As you guys begin to get into her pants, remember fake it, just to scare her-I'lI hear her screams and bam, come to the rescue!' He said with excitement at the end. Maybe this plan would work afterall!  
  
As the two agreed, all three arranged the whole plan perfectly. Draco smirked. In a couple of weeks, Blaise will be mine. And after I save the Weasel from Flint and Higgs, I can go ahead to plan A with Hagrid's class.  
  
Today was a good day for Draco and Ginny. But when Ginny went to bed that night oblivious to all the plans for tomorrow, she had a smile on her face. No-one that day had dared to bring up the Harry Potter incident, and for that she was thankful. 


End file.
